Solo con un suspiro
by paperdoll13
Summary: Albus charla con un retrato muy apreciado para él. Severus y Hermione dejan un sentimiento nacer. One-Shot.


_Pus no se, solo disfruten._

 _Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

* * *

Las batallas que se tenían que librar, se libraron. Las misiones que se debían cumplir, terminaron.

Ya no hay días que sobrevivir, la guerra ha acabado. Ahora la gente vive.

Vive con el placer de preocuparse por los problemas del diario vivir, satisfechos de saber que solo son problemas triviales los que deben resolver. Así camina el trio de oro por los reconstruidos pasillos de Hogwarts, como lo hace cierto profesor malhumorado, sin embargo ahora el viejo y loco director de Hogwarts solo espera, mirando los rostros de los jóvenes que caminan por su escuela.

Las tardes de otoño siempre fueron sus favoritas, por lo que sale de su despacho para estirar las piernas, escuchar los murmullos de los jóvenes hablando trivialidades. Y también para charlar con cierto cuadro muy apreciado para él.

Camina con las manos tras la espalda y una permanente sonrisa en el rostro. Uno que otro estudiante se fija en él, susurrando cosas a sus compañeros. Sigue siendo un secreto el cómo sobrevivió, y lo será siempre. Nadie duda de que fue algo extraordinario, pero realmente no sorprende a muchos, porque él es Albus Dumbledore, un viejo loco que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga y razones para hacer lo que hace.

Busca entre los cuadros de los pasillos a la pintura que él sabe, no está el en suyo propio. Entonces le toma por sorpresa el fastidioso timbre que ordena a los estudiantes a marcharse a su última clase del día.

Una ola de jóvenes se próxima por ambos lados del pasillo, él se aparta para dejar camino a la caravana y así que de paso no le arrastren con ellos.

-Con permiso-

-¡Vamos, llegaremos tarde!

-Buenas tarde profesor Dumbledore-

Escucha todo tipo de cosas mientras avanza por el pasillo, inclina la cabeza y sonríe a los que se percatan de su presencia y le saludan con la mano, piensa en aquellos que alguna vez también caminaron por ellos, tantos valientes perdieron la vida aun con un largo camino que hacer en el mundo. Un sabor amargo se instala en su boca, le invaden los recuerdos.

Baja con calma los escalones hacia el último piso, cruzándose de vez en cuando con uno que otro estudiante. Finalmente llega a un pasillo que deja ver en el centro un pequeño jardín, que como adorno tiene unos cuantos arboles huecos, se recuerda así mismo que en el pasillo siguiente se habían colgado otros retratos y se encamina hacia él.

-…Lo siento me he dejado un libro, ¡Pero ustedes adelántense! – una voz femenina resuena desde sus espaldas, gira sobre su lugar cuando frente a él pasa aquella cabellera castaña que reconocería en cualquier lugar. La señorita Granger, heroína de guerra y ya toda una dama pasa junto a él, saludándole rápidamente con voz agitada, doblando por el pasillo hacia donde él se dirigía.

Ese año la había notado distraída, y ligeramente atenta a cierto profesor de pociones, que se encontraba molesto con él por muchas razones y con todo el derecho. Ahora le dirigía la palabra solo para reprocharle muchas cosas que por supuesto le pesaban.

-Buenas tardes profesor- un grupo de hombres en un retrato, le sacaron de sus pensamientos pesarosos, y con una inclinación de cabeza les saludo.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, ¿de casualidad cierta dama ha pasado por aquí? – preguntó recibiendo como respuesta un bufido por parte de uno de ellos, que señalo con la cabeza al cuadro siguiente.

-Se fue por allá, no sin antes fastidiar nuestro debate- respondió el hombre para después volver a lo suyo, Albus se marchó sin decir nada, ya bastante molestos estaban por la intrusión de su amiga.

La encuentra un par de retratos más alejada, justo en medio del pasillo. Ella parece distraída mirando el lado opuesto por el que él se acercaba.

Su cabello corto, rizado y negro se hallaba pulcramente peinado, usaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra a la cintura. Pocos retratos vestían de esa manera en Hogwarts.

-Una tarde preciosa ¿no?- la pintura giro la mirada hacia él, revelando unos labios pintados de carmín, piel lisa y blanca, con una mirada color pardo bajo largas pestañas encrespadas.

\- Después de los tiempos que pasamos, realmente todas me han parecido preciosas- la dama sonrió, y Albus sintió aquel familiar palpitar en su pecho. Un sentimiento muy viejo que él se obligó a callar cuando era algo más joven, porque entonces le pareció absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo.

Una historia que nadie, aparte de la dama, sabría nunca.

-Mucho ha cambiado – suspiro él – muchos han cambiado.

Un breve y cómodo silencio se instaló en el pasillo. Albus se permitió mirarla detalladamente por el rabillo del ojo, ella permanecía pensativa mirando un punto en la nada, hasta que de repente giro su vista hacia él.

-Fuiste muy rastrero Albus – reprocho con una molestia súbita, Albus se giró para verla a los ojos sin necesitar adivinar de que hablaba- ¿Sabes cuánto lloraron por ti? ¿Sabes cuánto se atormento Severus por ti? ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí?, tal vez solo soy un recuerdo guardado en un retrato, pero el reflejo de mis sentimientos permanece.

-Ellos necesitaban un empujón, creí que sería adecuado – se defendió el director. La mujer en el retrato bufo con molestia.

-Pues fue cruel… tú y tus ridículas ideas – ella se cruzó de brazos, y ya más calmada miro a ambos lados del pasillo, cerciorándose de que ya estaba vacío – y hablando ideas ridículas, he estado al pendiente de tu colega y tu más brillante estudiante como pediste.

-¿Y?- pregunto él, la mujer rodó los ojos. ¿Cuándo había adoptado esa manía?

-Hay una extraña actitud por parte de ambos.

El retrato percibió un extraño brillo en los ojos de Albus.

-Pues la he notado de la señorita Granger, pero no de Severus – una expresión entusiasmada ocupo el rostro del viejo director, que no se molestó en disimularla.

-Parece metido en sus pensamientos, distraído. Le escucho murmurar reproches para sí mismo, y cuando sale de su despacho usualmente le descubro observándola y…- el retrato se detuvo cuando vio la expresión de Albus, esa expresión que no siempre traía algo bueno - ¿No iras a… darles un empujón o sí?

Albus alzo la mirada hacia ella, y se permitió recargarse en la pared junto a su marco. A él le hubiera gustado que alguna vez alguien no le hubiera hecho caso, que le hubieran dado ese "Empujón", que alguien le hubiera quitado la venda que el mismo se había puesto en los ojos como la que se ponía Severus en ese momento, obligándose a seguir amando a una persona que ya no estaba.

Como hacia el mismo, pero al menos su muchacho aún tenía tiempo para otra oportunidad. Y él ayudaría.

-Creo que todos merecen amor – murmuro él, mirando su mano que bajo el guante se veía dañada por una maldición, y en su cabeza rondaban memorias de sus días juveniles – aun no es tarde para que él pueda saborearlo.

Justo en ese instante dos personas se habían detenido, una a cada extremo del pasillo en el que el director hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para que ellos escuchasen ocultos en las esquinas de los muros.

\- Tienes razón – dijo la pintura junto a él. Ninguno de los dos trataba de mirar al otro, y entonces ambos se vieron recordando el pasado.

-Quizá no debí alejarme tanto– soltó Albus, la mujer de la pintura suspiro.

-Quizá, yo debí insistir un poco más – comentó ella – pero creí que quebraría tu paciencia, porque la veía tan frágil como un cristal cuando estaba cerca de ti.

-Sin embargo, fue el corazón – Albus jamás soltaría a nadie palabras tan románticas – cuando me entere de que ya no pisabas el mismo mundo que yo.

Dio unos pasos para poder tener de frente al retrato, que con una mirada de tristeza le observaba unos centímetros más arriba que él.

-Créeme que tuve muy en cuenta de idea de morir realmente – se detuvo un segundo, su voz estuvo cerca de quebrarse – pero simplemente yo, aun tenia asuntos pendientes. Asuntos que debía solucionar.

La mujer del retrato se hinco para que su rostro quedara a la altura de la mirada del anciano, y sonrió con ojos cristalizados.

-Albus, aun entre tantas aventuras que alguna vez tuve, me encontré esperando lo mismo en cada pausa. Hasta el último momento pensé en ti – sonrió con genuina alegría y lágrimas de emoción – y créeme que en donde mi alma se encuentre, aún espera paciente.

Una de las manos de la mujer se apegó al retrato, como si estuviera tras un cristal. Albus repitió el acto, posando una de las suyas sobre la de la pintura.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de ambos, sellar aquello con un beso era lo que a cualquier enamorado le hubiera gustado, pero ambos sabían que eso sería inútil, porque uno de ellos solo sentiría la nada y el otro solo sentiría el lienzo. Sin más uno se parto del otro.

-Ya charlaremos más tarde – acordó la pintura, volviendo a incorporarse.

Albus sonrió.

-Procura estar en tu retrato, no puedo ir por el castillo. Mis rodillas y espalda ya están viejas- bromeó para luego marcharse por el corredor de enfrente, mientras la pintura desaparecía de ese retrato para marcharse a otro, en otra zona del castillo.

Severus salió de su escondite cuando ya no vio a Albus, sintió algo removerse en su interior mientras caminaba mirando sus pies.

Hermione continúo su camino con el corazón encogido, sin embargo no contaría nada a sus amigos, ella había escuchado aquella conversación tan enternecedora a escondidas y no sería correcto ir por ahí divulgando lo que había escuchado.

Entonces ambos escucharon los pasos del otro.

Severus alzó la vista sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, tenía sus más puros sentimientos a flor de piel y a la persona por la que renacieron justo a unos pasos.

Hermione no pudo sentirse más enamorada al encontrar esa mirada oscura con un brillo distinto que desde hacía un tiempo llamaba tanto su atención.

Él se permitió amarla, y ella se dejó querer con esa mirada cálida que él le había dedicado.

Desde la oscuridad del otro pasillo, Albus sonrió cuando vio a ambos detenerse solo para decir sin palabras el amor que ambos dejaron nacer por el otro.

-¿Qué hace fuera de clase Granger?- habló por fin Severus, sin usar el gélido tono con el que usualmente hablaba.

-Yo, olvide mi libro profesor – Hermione alzó brevemente su libro para que él lo viera.

-Pues ¿qué espera?, márchese- con eso él siguió su camino, y ella el suyo.

Ambos se giraron en distintos momentos para mirarse, ambos soltando un suspiro. Albus con una sonrisa se dirigió nuevamente a su despacho.

Por otro lado nuestra querida dama del retrato sonrió de lado, volviendo nuevamente a aparecer en el lienzo antes vacío.

El amor se expresaba en una mirada o quizá una caricia, pero no siempre se sellaba con un beso.

Para eso solo bastaba un suspiro. Y ella bien lo sabia.

* * *

 _Vale me disculpo por cualquier falta que se me allá pasado._

 _Imploro comentarios, venga no sean malos._

 _Espero sinceramente que les allá gustado._


End file.
